Changes Everything
by XgreeneyedelfX
Summary: An accident. A life, changed forever. in one moment, all life flashes in front of ones eyes. Who will live and who will die. Read and find out. Maybe no one dies. XD
1. Changes Everything

This is the a little story I thought of while strangely sat in the back of the car on the way home. Hope you like. It is a little shocking. XD me all over. More Jane and Lisbon wumping. Not because I hate them but because its fun (jokes) enjoy.

I do not own anything, I just thought of the story line. I do not own the characters as much as I would like to own Patrick Jane XD

Changes Everything.

The sound of metal being crushed rang in Lisbon's ears. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. She could see the shock in Jane's eyes as the SUV hit the passenger side of the car. Glass flew everywhere. The car titled to the drivers side slightly as the black SUV pushed the CBI vehicle sideway along the road.

Everything went black.

Lisbon looked around. Her side of the car was relatively intact. She had a few scrapes and bruises, mostly from the glass.

She looked to her right. The right-hand side of Jane's faces was capped in blood. His breathing was weak and raspy. A large shard of glass protruded from his side.

"Shit," said Lisbon under her breath as she unbuckled her seat belt. The car that hit them was now mingled together with theirs.

"Jane, Jane" said Lisbon as she lightly shook him, not quite sure what to do.

Jane began to stir, it seemed as though he was oblivious to the injuries he sustained but when screamed in agony it was clear that e wasn't.

He looked down to the shard of glass that had embedded itself in him.

"Oh god." He placed his hang on it.

"DON'T, pull it out." Lisbon paused "you will make it worse."

"Jane's arm fell limply to his side as the darkness that tugged at his mind got the better of him.

"JANE, Jane wake up. Please wake up." Lisbon tone seemed slightly helpless as she tried to wake Jane.

She heard sirens in the distance. Someone must have called an ambulance although there were plenty of witnesses. She pulled out her cell phone from her pocket and dialled a number in as she continued to wake Jane.

"Van Pelt its me. There's been an accident. Jane's hurt pretty bad." She paused as she listened to the flurry of worried comments Van Pelt threw at her "Just tell the others." Said Lisbon as she put the phone down. She could see the lights of the Ambulance and police cars now. It gave her some peace of mind that Jane would be rushed off to hospital soon.

Paramedics began to swarm around the scene. Officers forced people back as they tried to get closer to get a better look at the two cars. She saw her team arrive. That too gave Lisbon peace of mind.

"Madam, are you hurt?" Asked a Paramedic as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Just a few cuts and bruises, nothing severe." Replied Lisbon a she looked at the paramedic.

"You need to get out o the car."

"No I can't leave him." Suddenly she felt very protective of Jane. She didn't want to let him out of her site.

"We need to get to your friend, you have to let us help him."

Lisbon let the paramedic help her out the car. She never took her eyes off Jane as they began to work on getting him out. One of the officers what was left of the windscreen so that he could help them move him. Paramedic fussed over Lisbon stitching up the deep scratches she had received from the broken glass.

It took the twenty minutes to get Jane out of the car. He had woken up as soon as they got his out through the windscreen. He had screamed in agony as the shard of glass got pushed deeper into his flesh.

Swarms of Paramedics were around him. Lisbon could not understand any of them seeing as they all seemed to talk at the same time. She watched them as they loads Jane onto a stretcher. One paramedic was applying pressure to Jane's torso; they had obviously removed the glass dagger.

Van Pelt stood at Lisbon's side, a comforting hand placed on Lisbon's shoulder.

"I have to go with him," Lisbon paused "I need to know he's ok."

"We will take you to the hospital. Let the paramedic take Jane."

"No I have to go with him."

Lisbon stood up and made her way to the ambulance. Van Pelt stayed put, a look of concern flooded her features. She watched as the paramedic nodded and allowed Lisbon in the back of the ambulance with Jane, she always knew her boss could get her way if she really wanted to.

The team watched as the ambulance left. Taking the consultant and their boss with it.

Well there it is. If you want another chapter write me a review and I will get right on it. Hope you enjoyed.


	2. Explanations

Here is the next chapter. Someone said in a review that they were confused but it all gets explained in this chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Explanations

Lisbon sat in the waiting room of the hospital. The moment of the crash flashed in her mind. Her hands shook as she waited for the news that Patrick Jane was out of surgery.

!!!Flashback!!!

"I just don't think this kid is capable of killing someone." Said Lisbon, her eyes fixed on the road.

They were on their way back to the crime scene. Jane was sure that he had missed something when he had first visited it.

"You thought that about Tommy, you know the dumb act. I was right about him. Trust me, I can prove that this kid did it."

"He is just a child. Why do you want to send him down for murder so much?"

"Anyone who commits murder deserves to be punished for it." Said Jane as he shot Lisbon a stern look.

"Ok I see your point and you do usually know who it is. But we don't have sufficient evidence to prove that this kid did it."

"That is why I asked you to take me back to the crime scene. I can't help but think that there is something I missed."

Lisbon gave Jane an amused look.

"You, Patrick Jane the finder of anything. Missed something." Said Lisbon, her tone was full of sarcasm.

"Sarcasm is the lowest for of wit my friend." Said Jane as he looked out his window.

A white SUV came screaming down the road. Lisbon had no time react as the SUV hit the CBI vehicle. Glass shattered and flew everywhere. Her heart raced. It was torturous, like life wanted them to experience every moment of pain this accident would cause.

!!!End of flashback!!!

"Who is here for Patrick Jane?" said a doctor as he entered the waiting room.

"I am," replied Lisbon as she stood up.

The doctor made his way to the agent's side.

"How is he?" she asked with sombre eyes.

"He is stable," the doctor paused "it didn't help that he had a shard glass embedded in him."

"Is he going to make it?"

"Its hard to say at the moment. He has a head trauma and contusions to his liver and kidney." The doctor paused again so that Lisbon could register what he had told her "we will know his full condition when he begins to make progress." He did not tell her that Jane's chances were slim. He wanted to give her hope because he knew that she needed it.

"When can I see him?"

"Not for a while, I will get a nurse to come find you when he is out of recovery."

Lisbon nodded in reply. She sat down again, unable to fight back the flashbacks.

Hours past and no nurse came. Lisbon wanted to scream in frustration and at the same time, did not want to attract attention to herself.

"Agent Lisbon?" said as nurse as she entered the waiting room."

"Yes,"

"You can see Mr Jane now." The nurse led Lisbon to the ICU.

"Just in there" said the nurse as she pointed to a door labelled '116'.

"Thank you."

Lisbon walked through the door of Jane's room. Her gaze was upon the floor. As she let it drift upwards she saw a pale Patrick Jane. Smothered in wires and tubes.

Lisbon had not been in there ten minutes before Jane flat-lined for the first time. Lisbon's heart sank at the piercing sound the heart monitor made as Jane's heart stopped.

Lisbon watched as they paddled Jane. She watched as Jane's torso leapt at each shock. Over and over they tried. Lisbon Was beginning to loose faith when the heart monitor began to give off the same soft beep it had when she had first entered to room. Lisbon sank to the ground as the nurse confirmed that Jane was in fact back.

Well there is the next chapter. I am so mean. Another cliffy XD. See ya soon


	3. Too Good To Be True

Well here is the next chapter. I felt really mean about the last chapter, you know the way I left it. So I wrote another. But I ain't gonna get any nicer XD. Enjoy

To Good To Be True

Days past and Jane seemed to be making substantial progress. Lisbon had spent most of her time at the hospital. She just sat and watched Jane, hoping that he would wake up. The doctor had told Lisbon that Jane was officially in a coma but that he was making progress.

Today was Van Pelt's turn to watch Jane. She had fallen asleep at his bedside, her head gently resting on his Lap.

A deafening beep sounded in the room waking Van Pelt from her deep slumber. A doctor ran in the room, picking up the tired Van Pelt.

"What's happening?"

"He's flat-lined!" said The doctor as he pushed Van Pelt out the room. A nurse with a cart holding the paddles ran into the room.

"Clear"

Jane's torso leapt as the paddles sent a wave of electricity through his failing body.

"Clear" repeated the doctor as he once again caused Jane's body to jump.

Tears streamed down Van Pelt's porcelain cheeks.

"Starting CPR" shouted the doctor as he put down the paddles.

The ever-long beep soon turned into a regular sound.

"He's back." Said a nurse as she began to reattach the ventilator to the tube that protruded from Jane's mouth.

Emotions washed over Van Pelt like a wave over sand.

9

Lisbon sat on her sofa in her apartment. Her cuts were beginning to heal and her bruises were beginning to fade. But the memory of Jane flat-lining still haunted her thoughts.

Her cell phone sounded, filling the once silent air with a sound that Lisbon dreaded. She slowly got up from her perch on the sofa and went to answer/

"Lisbon," she paused as she listened to the shaky Van Pelt on the other side "Van Pelt what's wrong?"

"Jane Flat-lined." Replied Van Pelt.

"But he was making progress. The doctor said he was making good progress."

"I know."

"What does he say know?"

"That Jane is back to square one." The red haired agent paused "the next 24 hours a crucial boss. The doctor doesn't think he is going to make it."

9

Lisbon stood in shock at what her fellow agent had just told her. Even though Van Pelt had hung up, Lisbon still stood with the phone to her ear.

Finally she took the phone away from her ear, still struggling to process the information that had been fed to her.

"This is all my fault." She said to herself, tears forming in her eyes. "I have to get to the hospital."

She grabbed her keys and coat that lay next to the front door of her apartment. She ran to the elevator and then to her SUV, not wanting to waste anytime at all. She was tempted to put the lights on so she could get there faster, but she knew that was pushing it.

The drive to the hospital was full of worry and grief. A feeling had formed in the pit of her stomach that she was too late, that when she arrived Jane would be dead. She didn't want him to go without her being able to say goodbye. She didn't want him to die period but she knew that that was beyond her control.

9

Van Pelt had once again dosed off on Jane, one hand placed so that she could feel the gentle rise and fall of his chest. She knew that they were only because of the ventilator but it did still give her a little peace of mind.

Lisbon walked through the door of Jane's room. A smile crossed her face when she saw the red haired agent. She gently shook Van Pelt, trying not to give the agent a heart attack in the process.

"Lisbon!" said Grace as she looked at her boss, a look of surprise crossed her face.

"You should go home, get some rest." Said Lisbon, her tone was full of sincerity.

"I would rather stay here if that's ok?"

"Yeah sure." Lisbon did not have the strength to tell the agent to go home. Also she wouldn't mind the company.

Well there it is. Hehehe hope you enjoyed. Next chapter be up soon.


	4. Complications

Well here is the next chapter. I am going to be a little nicer to Jane in this chapter (not, I love him but it is kinda fun to mess with them XD). Thanks for all the reviews. Enjoy XD

Complications

Jane was now out of hospital. One month to the day since Van Pelt had seen Jane flat-line, he had done so twice more. The doctors were then certain that he was making progress but were worried that there would be long term complications. But now, one month later he was out. Bugging people, again.

Jane had been checked out that day and he was already feeling terrible. He had managed to hide it from Lisbon, using the excuse that he was tired. Lisbon knew that he would be in the office the next day. Pissing off Minnelli with his wits and intelligence.

9

Jane slumped back on the worn leather sofa that he had adopted at the firm. Van Pelt had been constantly telling him to go home, telling him that he need to get some rest. Lisbon had given up telling him to go, knowing full well that he never listened.

Jane kept telling everyone he was fine, when secretly he was scared. Scared of how he felt. He felt like he had to remember to breath.

_Maybe a walk might help _he thought to himself as he got up.

"Where are you going?" asked Van Pelt as she gave him a quizzical look.

"For a walk." Replied Jane

"I'm coming with you." She said as she picked up her coat.

"Shouldn't you be working?"

"Its lunch." She said as a smirk crossed her lips.

They both made their way to the lifts. Rigsby stared after them, slightly jealous that Grace Van Pelt was with Patrick Jane.

They walked along the pavement of Sacramento in complete silence. Grace saw Jane's fear. It was so blatant in his eyes that hiding it was pointless.

"Your scared." Said Van Pelt suddenly.

"How did you notice?"

Van Pelt was surprised that Jane didn't deny it on the spot.

"Its in your eyes." Replied Van Pelt as she looked at him with great sincerity.

"You all really need to stop worrying about me. I am perfectly fine. Just tired."

"Then go home, get some rest. Stop wasting your time on the sofa in the office." Said Van Pelt, her tone was stern yet understanding.

"I can't sleep. Every time I close my eyes I see it. The crash. I feel the fear that I felt as the SUV hit us. I wake terrified, unable to control the shaking that takes me."

"Come on lets get you back." Said Van Pelt as she placed a comforting hand on Jane's shoulder.

The walk back to the office was quiet. You could have cut the tension with a knife. They walked through the elevator doors into the office. Neither one making eye contact, Jane went back to his sofa and Grace went back to her desk. Rigsby looked at her quizzically, trying to piece together what might have happened on their outing.

Lisbon walked up to Jane; sitting next to him, she placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"You still getting nightmares about the crash?"

Jane nodded in reply.

"You know I do too. When I saw you there, covered in blood. I had never been so scared in my life. I thought I had lost you." Lisbon moved her hands to her lap as she stared at them.

"I don't know what I would do without you Jane."

Jane looked to Lisbon, surprised by her sudden honesty. Jane suddenly stood up, regretting his quick movement as black dots began to dance in front of his eyes. A sharp pain flashed across his torso as he collapsed, writhing in pain.

"JANE," shouted Lisbon as she leapt to his side.

"Jane what's wrong?" she placed one hand upon his chest. It felt damp; a strong coppery smell hit her nose. She moved her hand to see that it was covered in blood. Jane's eyes rolled back into his head as the pain caused him to fall unconscious.

"Jane, Jane look at me." Said Lisbon as she shook him, her heart racing.

"GRACE," Lisbon shouted as she stared blankly at Jane.

Well there it is, another cliffy. How mean am I? XD. Please review. Btw if anyone hates me for doing this then please tell me. I need to know when is a good time to stop. XD


	5. Problems

Well you asked for it, I wrote it: the next chapter. Someone asked me if there was going to be Jace and just to confirm. NO, NEVER EVER EVER XD. Well enjoy .

Problems

The paramedics swarmed around Jane. A mask had been placed over Jane's pale mouth. Blood had pooled on the floor were Jane lay.

"Right we are going to place him on the Stretcher on the count of three." Said one of the EMT's as he placed one hand under Jane's head and one on the arch of Jane's back. Gently they lifted him onto the stretcher.

"Oh my god." Said Lisbon as she stared at the pool of blood on the floor.

Van Pelt too stared, completely shocked by it.

"I've never seen so much blood come from one person before." Said Grace as tears began to flood from her eyes. Rigsby pulled her into an embrace as she broke down into tears.

Lisbon couldn't cry. She was too shocked; to fearful for Jane's life that crying was out of the question for her at that moment.

"He's stopped breathing, shouted one of the EMT'S as the stretcher ground to a halt.

"No, no." Lisbon shot up and tried to run to Jane's side, Cho caught her and fought against her attempts to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Don't you dare Patrick Jane," shouted Lisbon as she stared at the stretcher "don't you dare die on me."

"He's breathing again but it's weak."

Lisbon breathed a sigh of relief as they once again began to wheel Jane off to the ambulance. Cho released his grip and allowed his boss to follow the EMT's knowing that she would want to go with Jane. That was one thing he couldn't stop her from doing.

9

Lisbon never took her eyes off Jane during the ride in the ambulance. The paramedics opened the doors quickly and one helped Lisbon out of the back of the ambulance.

Jane was rushed off to surgery while EMT's informed the doctors of his condition.

_I knew they let him out top soon _Lisbon thought to herself. She had noticed that Jane had been off colour the entire time he was out. He was complaining of tiredness when really he had been feeling unwell.

_Stubborn idiot _she thought as she watched the Gurney be wheeled down the hallway. She knew the drill; she had to go to the waiting room. She could not believe that this was happening again.

Hours past without any news of Jane, her heart raced. She wanted to barge into the operating theatre but she knew that that would not accomplish anything.

"Agent Lisbon?" said a doctor as he walked into the waiting room,

"That's me," She replied as she stood up "how is he?"

"He ripped his stitches and it also looks like he has been quite unwell for some time. I think that he was released from hospital too early. He lost a lot and I mean a lot of blood and he is struggling to breath on his own. We have put him on a ventilator and we are going to be keeping a close eye on him." The doctor look at Lisbon with sorrowful eyes "It is quite serious I am afraid. He is in recovery now, I will send a nurse to find you when he is out recovery ok?"

"Yes, thank you." Lisbon replied, shock was evident in her voice.

The doctor nodded and left her to ponder what he had just told her.

True to his word a nurse did come to find Lisbon. She led her to Jane's room, the all-familiar hallway to the ICU.

Lisbon found it that much harder to walk into Jane's room this time. Afraid to see him that way again, all covered in wires and tubes, the heart monitor that threatened to deafen you when the person gave in.

Lisbon walked up to the bed, a small smile escaped onto her lips when she remembered Ban Pelt asleep on Jane. She pulled up a chair next to the consultant, taking his hand in hers. She finally let the tears that pricked her eyes fall down her cheeks.

Awwww possible Jisbon coming up XD LOVE IT. Hope that you liked this chapter. Please press the pretty button that says review and write nice little flower comments XD (puppy dog eyes) O-O


	6. Confessions

Well here it is, the next chapter. I am going to be nicer to Jane in this chapter because I love him that is after I am mean to him. XD.

Confessions

Lisbon sat at Jane's side, watching the unconscious consultant. Her hands shook; her eyes were bloodshot with exhaustion. Her fellow agents had been constantly telling her to go home. But she couldn't, she had to be here. She wanted to be there when Jane opened his eyes. She felt like she was responsible for him being there.

Her tired eyes began to win the battle. Slowly she let her eyes drift shut. Her head drifted to the blanket that lay over the still form in front of her.

Van Pelt walked into the room in the ICU; a smile crossed her lips a she saw that her boss had finally given in to sleep. She pulled up a chair on the other side of the bed; she took Jane's hand in hers.

"Hi Jane, its me." Said Van Pelt, a small smile appeared but disappeared almost immediately.

"People say that if you talk to someone in a coma they can hear you." She paused "I guess I hope that if you hear me, you might wake up."

Lisbon could hear her co-worker's voice, but it was distant. She clung to it, trying to fight back the wave of exhaustion that hit her. Slowly she cracked open her eyes to see the Red haired agent smiling at her.

"Hey boss," said Van Pelt as she put down Jane's pale hand.

"I should go." Said the agent as she stood and gave a nod to her boss.

"Say hey to the rest of the team for me."

"Sure," said Van Pelt as she left the room, her eyes now staring at her hands.

9

Jane could hear a soft beep, constant and far away. He could hear voices. He couldn't understand them, they ere to distant. He tried to move his fingers but they did not obey. He realised he couldn't breath. A feeling in his throat caused him to panic. What was happening to him?

9

The heart monitor began to beep furiously. Jane gagged and choked in front of her. Lisbon panicked. She pushed the alert button but no one came.

"HELP," she began to shout, still no doctor came "SOMEBODY HELP ME." Lisbon felt helpless. She watched as Jane, choked on the ventilator tube.

The deafening sound of Jane flat-lining sounded in the room. Only then did the doctors come.

"He woke up, he was choking on the tube. You didn't come."

"I am sorry, the doctor will give you a full explanation in a moment but you have to step back." The nurse gently pushed Lisbon back. The doctor once again paddled Jane, Jane's torso leaped as the shock ripped through his body. It didn't take as long to get him back. The doctor removed the tube from Jane's mouth. Lisbon watched as Jane took a breath. It was raspy but still a breath.

"I am sorry ma'am, we had another cardiac arrest down the hall."

"You could have sent another doctor. There must have been someone who could have helped!"

The doctor didn't answer back. He knew she was right. A patient had almost died because they had failed to answer the bell.

Two hours past and Jane began to show signs of waking again.

"Jane?"

Jane let out a sigh as he eyes cracked open. Lisbon leapt out her seat, kissing Jane passionately. When she parted her lips from hers, she felt embarrassed.

"Sorry,"

Jane smiled at her; his heart skipped a beat as he lifted his hand to stroke her face, her soft skin against his.

"Its ok." He said as he manoeuvred a piece of hair from her face.

There it is. Please write a review. I love it when you do XD


	7. Love

Thank you all for your lovely reviews. I am finished with being mean to Jane (I think) so enjoy a little Jisbon now XD

Hakkai: now don't make fun. Thanks for the review.

OnlySoAnHour: I hope you didn't lose your voice. Checked out your profile (you like the same music as me YAY) you may scream a little more in this chapter XD.

Thanks again for the reviews. Enjoy

Love

Jane had given in to sleep; he still had Lisbon's hand in his. He liked to know that she would be there when he woke up. Lisbon sat at his side. Her Green eyes fixed on the blonde consultant.

Jane began to stir. He squinted at the sudden light that his eyes were exposed to.

"Hey," said Lisbon softly "I wanted to say sorry, for kissing you."

"Don't, it was sweet. Certainly made my day." Said Jane as he chuckled quietly.

Lisbon to let out a small laugh as her eyes met Jane's blue ones.

"I guess I thought I had lost you." Lisbon paused as she took in Jane's features, his short curly hair, his striking features and piercing eyes "I have feelings for you that I cannot control." Said Lisbon as she looked to her hands.

Jane lifted her chin so his eyes could meet hers. He wiped away the tears that started to fall down Lisbon's cheeks.

"I have felt the same way for a long time." He paused as a smile crossed Lisbon's face "I have loved you for a long time Theresa Lisbon."

A shiver ran down Lisbon's spine as soon as Jane said her first name. Lisbon stood up, taking Jane's hand in hers.

"Its against the rules." Lisbon said as fresh tears spilled from her eyes.

"Screw the rules." Said Jane suddenly, causing Lisbon to laugh.

She placed a hand on Jane's face, his soft skin against hers.

She leaned in, their faces an inch apart. Jane let out an uneven breath as he looked into Lisbon's eyes. Then she kissed him. A her passion and love for him, spilled into that one kiss. She didn't want it to end, but at the same time, she had to breath sooner or later. Their lips parted for a brief moment; then again they kissed, neither wanting it to end.

"I love you." Said Jane as he let his blue eyes connect with her greens ones "you are the first woman I have loved since my wife died."

Lisbon flinched at Jane mentioning his wife. But it was soon forgotten.

9

Van Pelt sat at her desk. She saw how agitated her boss was. This was the first time she hadn't been at the hospital with Jane.

Lisbon had told Van Pelt about her and Jane. The red haired agent had almost screamed with excitement.

Lisbon knew that Jane was due out of the hospital in a couple of days. He had been there for over a month and the doctors were sure that he would well enough to go home. They just wanted to keep him in for a few more days just to be sure.

Van Pelt her way to her bosses office.

"He's going to be fine you know." She said as she seated herself in front of her boss.

"I know but I am still worried about him. You know, coming back to work and all that. Are they any closed to getting that blood stain off the floor?" Lisbon asked, pleafing in her eyes.

"I don't know. Blood is hell to get out of stuff. Especially wood." Replied Van Pelt.

"I just don't think Jane would particularly like to see it. Seeing as it is his blood."

Van Pelt nodded in understanding, her eyes drifted to the ring in her table.

"Is that Jane's ring?" said Van Pelt as her eyes stared at it.

"Yeah, the uh. The paramedics took it off him when they took him to hospital. Gave it to me to look after." Said Lisbon as she rubbed her tired eyes.

"You should go home, get some rest."

"I can't sleep. Every time I shut my eyes is see Jane choking on the ventilator. It scares the hell out of me."

Rigsby knocked on the door.

"Van Pelt, its your turn to get lunch."

She nodded in reply and got up. Shooting Lisbon a weak smile she left the room after Rigsby.

Lisbon picked up Jane's ring. She didn't know how long she stared at it for. Felt like hours. She just couldn't take her mind off Jane.

Well there is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. Exams take up most of my time at the moment. Next chapter will be up soon. I swear.  please review


	8. Something Missing

Something Missing

Jane stared at the finger that once held his wedding ring. Tears rolled down his face at the realisation that it wasn't there. It was a silly thing to cry about really but it was all he had left to remind him of his wife.

Lisbon walked into Jane's room, a bag in hand.

"Here I got you some clothes." She said as she looked up at Jane. She realised he was crying, concern struck her.

"What's wrong?" She said as she took his hand.

"My ring, it's gone."

"Oh the medics gave it to me to look after. Its safe."

Jane looked at Lisbon; the despair in his eyes began to melt away.

"Was stupid of me to get upset over it."

"No, no it wasn't." said Lisbon as she sat in the chair next to him.

He smiled at her weakly. This was not the Jane Lisbon knew.

"I should have told you, I'm sorry. It just slipped my mind." She looked at her hands guiltily.

"Its not your fault." He said as he lifted her chin. A slightly stronger smile crossed his face.

"Everyone at the office wants to see you. Do you want to drop by and say hi before I take you home?"

"Yeah, yeah I'd like that."

Lisbon nodded.

"Here's some clothes, I'll leave you to get changed."

Jane watched as Lisbon got up and left, leaving him alone again.

9

The car journey to the office was a quiet one. Jane spent most of his time staring at his ring less finger. Lisbon shot a quick glance at Jane before returning her focus to the road.

Pulling into the office car park, Lisbon leapt out of the car round to the passenger side. She helped out Jane; he winced slightly as he got out of the car.

"You ok?" asked Lisbon as she gave Jane a concerned look.

"Yeah, just haven't walked in a while." Replied Jane as he smiled at Lisbon. She smiled back, her concern still eminent in her eyes.

9

"Jane." Said Van Pelt as she rushed up to Jane. She hugged him tightly. Jane winced again causing Van Pelt to instantly feel guilty.

"Sorry," said Van Pelt as she quickly let go of him.

"Its ok." Cho was next giving Jane a friendly pat on the shoulder and then let Rigsby greet the consultant.

Lisbon helped Jane to his usual seat on the coach.

"God, so much work." Joked Jane as he slumped back on the coach.

"What is?" asked Lisbon as she sat next to him.

"Can we go home now?"

"Yeah, sure." She replied as she helped Jane up.

The team said their goodbyes and then set themselves to work again.

THIS CHAPTER IS SHIT. I am soooooo sorry it took so long for me to update. The next one will be better I swear. Please review, please. Even if its horrible stuff.


	9. Silver Volvo

Weird title i know. but you will see were it came from soon. Enjoy

Silver Volvo

Jane stared at the still form that slept quietly next to him. Even the gently breathing of the woman he loved next to him wasn't enough to lull him to sleep. He gently stroked her dark brown hair.

Lisbon began to shift at the sudden sensation.

"Hey," he said gently as he looked into her, the moon setting a soft glow on her face,

Hey," she replied as she sat up against the plump pillows "can't sleep?"

Jane shook his head in reply. Her face ran across his face, down his chest, to the scar that was now eminent.

"Does it still hurt?" she said, as her eyes remained fixed upon the permanent reminder of their crash.

"No," he said as he kissed her gently on the lips.

Slowly he manoeuvred himself onto of her thin frame. Kissing her neck, he felt her shiver with anticipation underneath him.

He flinched as a sharp pain erupted from his scare. He drew back and waited as the pain subsided.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, seems I lied about the whole 'doesn't hurt' thing. Seems it still does."

"Oh," Lisbon looked down. Disappointment radiated from her.

"I'm sorry."

"No its fine." She sat cross-legged in the middle of the bed.

He sat next to her, looking into her green eyes. Lisbon could never resist his gaze. Its was impossible. He made her melt inside.

Kissing her again, all the disappointment disappeared in a poof of smoke and was replaced with bliss. Kissing her neck, her shivers of anticipation returned.

"You know we have to go to work in two hours."

"Yeah so," he said as he continued "we better make it quick."

He said as he push Lisbon onto her back.

9

A big smile was pasted onto Lisbon's face; the whole was to the office. She was so happy, she was mad enough to let Jane drive.

He didn't look to bad behind the wheel of an SUV. She never understood why Jane drove that old car. He always said 'it's a classic' but she wasn't in to the whole classic car thing.

Pulling into the car park of the CBI. Jane turned off the ignition and sat staring at Lisbon for a while.

"What?" she said as she looked at him quizzically.

"How much longer are we going to keep this a secret from Minnelli?"

"I don't know." She replied, slightly shock by the question.

"It just doesn't seem right. I mean, the team know, everyone knows. Except Minnelli."

"Well it's against the rules. Your not allowed to date colleagues."

Jane did not push it, he didn't want to screw up what he had. He just silently nodded and got out of the car. His eyes skimmed the parking lot. There was a new car there. A silver Volvo C30.

"Who's car is that?" he said as he pointed at it.

"Its yours." Said Lisbon, a smirk on her face.

"I have a car." Secretly he liked it.

"Yeah well, I don't want you driving around in that rust bucket." She said, a large smirk on her face. She tossed him the keys.

"How did you afford it?"

"Ah," she said as she tapped her nose, "secret."

"Lisbon?" said Jane as he watched her walk towards the building "Lisbon."

He walked over to the car. Its silver skin glowed in the bright sunlight. He unlocked it and slowly manoeuvred into the car. Its soft leather seats reminded him of his beloved coach in the office. A smiled crossed his face.

"I could get used to this."

HAHAHAHA Lisbon bought Jane a car. Love it. Its kinda my fave car at the moment. That's why I picked it. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. The final chapter will be up soon. Big stuff gonna happen in it. XD


	10. The Truth

Sorry this chapter took so long. Well here it is the final chapter. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews, you've been great. I hope this chapter lives up the rest.

The Truth

"How did you afford to buy the car?" Jane asked, keeping his voice down in case Minnelli was about.

"I told you, it's a secret." Lisbon replied as a smug smile crossed her lips.

"Oh you know how much I hate secrets."

"No you don't. You keep them all the time."

"Ok you got me there, but please. I want to know."

Lisbon melted as she gazed into Jane's eyes.

"The insurance money for my truck. I used the insurance money I got from my truck to pay for your car. I got given a new truck so I had some spare cash. I hate that thing you drive around in, so I thought I would buy you a small, nice looking, respectable car."

"One, my car is a Citroen DS21, a classic. Two, why would you do that? That money was yours. Why spend it on a new car for me? Why I love by the way?"

Lisbon pulled Jane into her office, sneakily taking his hand in hers.

"One, because I wanted to. Two, because I love you." With that she kissed him tenderly. A smile crossed his lips as he kissed her back with the same passion.

"Wow I could get used to this. Sneaky kisses. At least it's not in a broom cupboard. There always small and smelly." He said as his signature smile crossed his face.

"Yes but in a broom cupboard, we can do more than kiss." She smiled back and then left her office. Leaving a stunned Patrick Jane in her wake.

"That woman will always be a mystery to me." He said to himself as he got up and made his way to his usual spot on the couch.

He pondered on the all the things that had occurred. How close he had come to death and how in the process, he had gained the love of a woman who was willing to spend her insurance money of a pretty silver car for him. He lay on his back and watched as she got stuck into her work. A gleam in her eyes was how Jane could tell that her thoughts were of others things. Of love and happiness. He hadn't been so happy in his entire life. After their last run in with Red John and how Jane had to kill the only person they had who knew Red John's identity. He had been a wreck. Blinded by the need for revenge. All he cared about was killing Red John, even if it killed him. He now realised he had something to live for. Someone who wanted to be with him and someone he wanted to be with. He realised that he no longer wanted to kill Red John. That was to kind. He wanted Red John to suffer as he suffered. Prison was the perfect place for him. He would probably end up on death row anyway. All he needed to do was to help the team find him. Not kill him or punch him. Just find him.

Lisbon sat at Jane's desk, she liked to work in the bullpen sometimes and seeing as Jane hardly ever used his desk. She commandeered it for when she wanted to work with the others. She lets hers eyes glance at Jane, his perfect form laid down on the worn brown leather sofa. A warning in her heart told her to be careful with his. She knew how much his family had meant to him. But he meant a lot to her. Only time would tell them what awaited them.

* * *

Well there it is. Short but sweet. Please press the pretty button with review on it. It makes me happy to read reviews. The sequel to this story is being written. Keep an eye out.

* * *

Preview:

Appearance

One Year Later

Jane and Lisbon had now been together a year. Their relationship was more that just a boyfriend, girlfriend thing. On Christmas day Jane had asked Lisbon to marry him. She had accepted his offer so quickly it had made his head spin. They had told Minnelli and was surprised at the bosses acceptance to the relationship.

But now Red John had made an appearance again. And this time he was leaving little messages for Jane at each scene. One had said:

Dear Mr Jane

I congratulate you on your change in character. I am never knew there was a decent mad hidden under all that psychic shit.

But you flaunted me on television and for that I punished you. It is now time for you to pay for your rudeness. You better keep you agent Girlfriend close. For if she takes one eye off of you. She will loose you forever. For I shall kill you.

Good Day

Patrick Jane


End file.
